The Suite Life of Drake and Josh
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Drake and Josh and their family head to Boston and stay at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet Zack & Cody? Set after Drake & Josh series finale and after Suite Life on Deck series finale
1. Chapter 1

At Drake and Josh's house in San Diego, Drake and Josh were playing ping-pong in their room.

"Ha!" Josh shouted triumphantly, "Beat you again!" Suddenly, Megan walked in.

"Hey boobs!" she said.

"Megan." they sneered simultaneously.

"What do you want, demon child?" Drake asked. Megan grabbed his guitar. "Woah, where are you going with my guitar?"

"It's for a science project!" Megan replied as she walked off. Drake ran after her.

"Don't worry about me," Josh said, "I'll just stay here and watch Oprah!" Their parents came home.

"Guys, what's going on?" Mom shouted.

"Mom, Megan's taking my guitar!" Drake said, "She's gonna do something to it!"

"Drake, I'm sure Megan didn't mean any harm," Mom said, "Megan, give it back."

"But Mom, it's for a science project!" Megan whined.

"Alright, give it back after you're done," Mom said, as Drake stood with his mouth agape.

"Guys, I have some big news!" Dad said, "This weekend, the 5 of us are gonna pack our bags and head for Boston because we're going to Weathercon!"

"Weathercon?" Drake asked, "What's that?"

"All the meteorologists in area get together for an annual convention!" Dad said, "It's in Boston this year."

"Boston?" Josh asked, coming down, "Are we seeing the Red Sox play?"

"Maybe," Dad said, "But we're staying at the luxgurious Tipton hotel!"

"Won't that be fun," Megan said in monotone.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Tipton hotel, Mr. Moseby came up to Zack, Cody, Woody, and London who were lounging in the lobby.

"Now, I want you all to be on your best behavior," Moseby said, "The Tipton will be hosting a lot of guests this weekend who are going to a convention."

"It's not your pocket hanky convention, is it?" Zack groaned.

"No, Hankycon was last week," Moseby said.

"Ooo, is it Supercon?" Woody asked, "I wonder if we'll see any cosplayers!"

"No," Moseby said.

"Diamondcon?" London asked, "I wanna show off my sparkly diamonds!"

"No," Moseby said.

"A science convention?" Cody asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Moseby said, "The Tipton is hosting guests attending Weathercon, the country's largest meeting of meteorologists!"

"Ooo, remember when I was a weathergirl for the SS Tipton news show?" London asked.

"Yeah, that was a complete disaster," Cody muttered.

Moments later, the Parker-Nichols family walked in.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Megan said.

"Welcome to the Tipton," Moseby said, "I'm the manager, Mr. Moseby, how may I help you?"

"Could you direct us to our room?" Audrey Parker-Nichols asked.

"Certainly, madam," Moseby said, "I'll ring-up the bell-hop, right away!"

Esteban came forward.

"Esteban?" Moseby said, "I thought you were assistant manager now?"

"Oh, that was before the plague in my country and my wife and I went bankrupt," Esteban said, "it was a disaster! Now I have to be a bellhop again to support our family!"

"Oh," Moseby said, "Please take this family's bags up to their room."

"And be careful with my stuff," Megan said.

"This is cool place!" Drake said, scoping out the area, "Hey, I wonder if I can get dates with any Boston babes?" Hey walked over to a tall blonde.

"Hey," he said. "The name's Drake. Here's my number, call me for the time of your life." She rolled her eyes and walked away. Zack took notice of this and walked over to Drake.

"Hey," Zack said, "I saw you try to hit on that girl! Looks like it didn't work out for you!"

"The ladies love me, little man!" Drake said.

"I think you need a few pointers," Zack said, "I happen to be a babe-magnet! I'm Zack, by the way."

"Drake Parker," Drake said, shaking his hand, "So, show me, Zack."

"Fine," Zack said, "Watch this," He walked over to some girls sitting nearby.

"Hey ladies," he said, "Anyone wanna a piece of the Zack?" The girls all smiled at him.

"See?" Zack said, "I have a way with the ladies."

"Oh my gosh!" Drake said, "Is that London Tipton?"

"You mean world-famous heiress London Tipton?" Josh squealed.

"Yeah, dude!" Drake said, "She's sitting right there!"

"London's not all she's cracked up to be!" Zack said.

"Hey Ms. Tipton," Josh said, "Could we get a picture with you?"

"Sorry, I have a policy against take photos with losers and your outfits scream 'loser'" London said.

"She's got ya there!" Megan said.

"Only because you haven't heard this band," Drake said.

"Wait, you're in a band?" London asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Drake said, "And we're…on tour right now."

"Wow!" London said. "Can I do a duet with you?"

"Trust me," Cody whispered, "That's a bad idea!"

"Sure!" Drake said.

"Yay me!" London said, as she ran off.

"What part of 'that's a bad idea' did you not understand?" Cody asked.

"Who are you again?" Drake asked.

"Cody Martin," he said, "Future Nobel prize winner."

"Dude, you look just like that other guy!" Drake said.

"That's 'cause we're twins!" Cody said, "Brothers."

"Something tells me he and London would make a perfect match!" Zack whispered to his brother. Meanwhile, Megan was at the candy counter.

"Hey," Megan said, "Could I get a chocolate bar?"

"That'll be $1.00," the blonde behind the counter said.

"Thanks," Megan said, as she took the treat.

"Megan," Josh called, "C'mon, we're going up to our room now! You have to help unpack!"

"Be there in a minute!" she yelled. She turned to the blonde. "That's my idiot brother."

"Oh," the blonde replied, "I have four brothers, but I don't see them much."

"Probably for the best," Megan said, "You don't get along?"

"No, they're just not around that much." she said, "I'm Maddie, by the way. I've been working here for over six years."

"I'm Megan!" Megan replied, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Megan! C'mon!" Josh yelled.

"Coming, boob!" Megan retorted. "See you 'round."

"Bye!" Maddie said. Later, the family was unpacking in their room.

"Honey, have you seen my raincloud tie?" Walter asked, "I need it for the convention!"

"It's in your suitcase, Walter!" Audrey called. "Boys, help your father find his tie!"

"Oh sure, we have to help him find it," Drake groaned. "Where's Megan?"

"She was down in the lobby but I told her to get her butt up here!" Josh said.

"And now my butt is up here, boob!" Megan said, "As is the rest of me! And you don't get to boss me around!"

"Well, I'm older than you, so ha!" Josh said.

"Let's see how bossy you are after you wake up screaming in the middle of the night due to cockroaches crawling in your bedsheets!" Megan said.

"Megan, this is a five-star hotel," Josh said, "Mr. Moseby informed me personally that this building does not have roaches."

"Oh trust me, there'll be some!" Megan said.

"She scares me," Josh said, turning to his stepbrother. Megan walked away and Drake pulled out his phone.

"Dude, I can't wait to post this picture of me with London Tipton online!" Drake said.

"Don't you mean 'us'?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, me and her," Drake said.

"No, I was in that picture too, Drake." Josh said.

"Relax, man, you can post your own pic," Drake said, "Now, what filter should I use?"

"How 'bout the filter that covers your black eye?" Josh snapped.

"Dude, chillax!" Drake said, "I wanna post it of the two of us because maybe chicks will dig me again."

"I thought you were gonna get help from the kid downstairs." Josh said.

"Yeeeah," Drake said, "He probably doesn't know the thing about girls."

"Considering all those girls in the lobby were fawning over him, I'd say he probably does." Josh said.

"Yeah, but he's like ten years younger than me," Drake said.

"I'd say about five or six," Josh said.

"Alright, fine," Drake said, "I'll go talk to him. And then I'm gonna ask London Tipton out!" Later, Drake talked to Zack and Cody in the lobby.

"So guys," Drake said, "It pains me to admit this, but I need your help."

"Gee, thanks," Zack said, "Let me guess, with girls? Let the Zackster show you how it's done!"

"And if you help me, I'll give you free tickets to my band's next show." Drake said.

"Where's your band playing?" Cody asked.

"San Diego," Drake said, "But we can pay for your air fare."

"Bailey might like that," Cody said, "My girlfriend's away for the weekend visiting family in her hometown."

"So you have a girlfriend?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, and Zack got dumped!" Cody said.

"Not seeing how he can help me," Drake said.

"Hey, just because my girlfriend dumped me, doesn't mean I lost my player status." Zack said.

"I suggest, if you want to woo a girl, you use my six month plan," Cody said.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that," Zack said, "it's lame."

"It's not lame!" Cody said, "It's stitched together with love!"

"Hey Drake," Zack said, "You said you're from San Diego, right?"

"Yeah," Drake said.

"You ever been to San Diego Comic Con?" Zack asked.

"No," Drake said, "But my stepdad's going to some lame Weathercon this weekend!"

"Oh my gosh!" Cody said, "I just remembered! I got tickets! I was gonna go with Bailey, but since she went back home, would either of you want to go with me?"

"No!" Drake and Zack responded in unison.

"Bailey and I were gonna cosplay as cumulus and nimbus clouds," Cody said, "Now it's just cumulus!"

"More like 'dorkulus'!" Zack jeered.

"I'd say there's a 100% chance of us not going," Drake said.

"And a 100% chance of babes!" Zack added, "Not at Weathercon!"

"But at the concert that's playing here this weekend, there will be!" Drake said. Josh walked in the lobby from the elevator.

"Hey, Drake, what's up?" Josh asked.

"You're going to Weathercon with Cody!" Drake said.

"I told you, I don't do Weathercon after my twitching episode on national television!" Josh said, "I'm the laughing stock of meteorologists across the country! Laughing stock!"

"Wait, I think I remember that!" Zack said, as he started to imitate Josh, "High…pressure…system!"

"Hey, that's pretty good, man!" Drake laughed, as he high-fived Zack.

"Ok, I'll just be in my room watching Oprah reruns!" Josh whimpered.

As Josh went upstairs, his parents came off the elevator dressed in raindrop and lightning bolt costumes.

"Walter," Audrey said, "I did not agree to this!"

"C'mon, honey, it'll be fun!" Walter whined, "Everybody's doing it!" They turned to Cody.

"Nice costumes!" Cody said.

"Same to you!" Walter said.

"Cody!" a voice called, as a man came rushing towards him.

"Arwin!" Cody said, addressing the hotel's bumbling handyman, "What is it?"

"I heard you're going to Weathercon and had an extra ticket!" he said, "Can I go? Please, please, please? It's always been a dream of mine!"

"OK, fine!" Cody said, "But how do you feel about cosplaying as a Nimbus cloud?"

"I would be honored!" Arwin said, "Now I'll finally be able to get Al Roker's autograph!"

"And I'll be able to show up my rival, Bruce Winchill!" Walter said.

"Bruce Winchill's gonna be there?" Audrey exclaimed, "I love him!" Walter glared at her.

"But not more than you, honey!" she added. As they walked out, Drake walked over to Maddie and London who were on their way out the door.

"Hey ladies," he said.

"Hi!" London said, "You're the guy who said he'd sing with me, right?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Drake said.

"Good luck with that!" Moseby said, walking by them.

"We're gonna do a concert together!" London said.

"I thought we were going shopping!" Maddie said.

"Change of plans, bye!" London said.

"You can come too," Drake said, "I'd like you to meet my stepbrother."

"Is he cute?" Maddie asked.

"From a certain perspective," Drake said.

"Ok, let's go!" Maddie said. Meanwhile, Zack was sitting playing a game on his handheld consol.

"Hey," a female voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a brunette girl, approximately his age, standing before him.

"Hey sweet thang," Zack said.

"Drop the player act," she said. "My name's Megan. I have proposition for you."

"I'm listening," Zack said.

"I heard you like to cause trouble around here," Megan said, "I torment those boobs who pass for my brothers all the time, and my parents never even notice."

"You sound like my type of girl!" Zack said, "I'm in!"

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship!" Megan said, shaking his hand.

"And maybe something more?" Zack asked.

"Don't push it," Megan said.


	3. Chapter 3

At Weathercon, Cody, Arwin, and Walter and Audrey Parker-Nichols walked in in their costumes amidst the vast crowd of people.

"This is so cool!" Walter exclaimed.

"I know!" Cody said, "I can't believe we're actually here! I have to make a video for Bailey!"

"And I have to get Al Roker's autograph for Mother!" Arwin shouted.

"And that weatherman from Punxsutawney is here!" Audrey said with glee, "I think his name's Phil, or is it Bill?"

"This is so amazing!" Cody exclaimed, "Is that a synthetic weather machine?" He walked over to the display.

"Good day, Sir!" the scientist in front of the display said.

"Oh, you must be Dr. Maelstrom!" Cody said, "Cody Martin, big fan! I've read all your work on your theories of climate change! Great stuff!"

"Thank you, young man!" Dr. Maelstrom replied, "I'm glad to see such an eager young mind taking interest in my work!"

"It's my pleasure, sir!" Cody said, shaking his hand.

"Oh gosh!" Arwin said, coming up to them, "This is so cool! What does this button do?"

"No!" Dr. Malestrom shouted, "Don't press that—" He pressed the button. Suddenly, the room was engulfed in a fury of raging winds and everyone and everything was blown about.

"You just HAD to do it, didn't you?" Cody shouted over the gale.

"Oops," Arwin shouted back.

Meanwhile, back at the Tipton, Drake was attempting to romance London. Josh and Maddie were with them.

"So," Drake said, "How would you ladies like to go out for a night on the town? My treat!"

"Sounds great!" Maddie said.

"Drake, can I speak with you for a second, alone?" Josh asked.

"Fine," Drake said, as they retreated to the corner, "What is it, Josh?"

"You're forgetting two things," Josh said, "one, I'm still with Mindy and two, where in the world are you gonna find the money to take a rich heiress like London Tipton out on a date?"

"OK, you're not dating Maddie," Drake said, "she's just your gal pal for tonight, and London's gonna sing in my show so that's payment enough. And if all else fails, I'll convince Mr. Tipton to pay for it!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that'll work real well!" Josh said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go!" Drake said, "The nightlife awaits!"

"Too bad we're not in San Diego," came a voice, "or else you could get discounted movie tickets." Drake and Josh turned to see the familiar face before them.

"Helen?" Josh asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I only came to see my cousin, Marion," Helen said.

"Helen, glad you could make it!" Mr. Moseby said, giving her a hug.

"Wait, you two are cousins?" Drake asked.

"You never told me that, Moseby!" London said.

"Yes, well," Moseby said, "I never could get her to dust off my pocket hanky collection."

"How many times do I have to tell you, man?" Helen said, "That is not my job!"

"Well, anyway, we're off!" London said, "The limo Daddy sent us should be here by now!"

"I love you!" Drake said to London.

"I love me too!" London said.

"Anyway, speaking of jobs, Josh, you're gonna have to work overtime once we get back." Helen said.

"Understood," Josh said.

"And don't forget to put extra butter on that popcorn!" Helen added.

As they left, Megan and Zack, meanwhile, were discussing their latest prank behind a plant in the lobby.

"Good, now that the boobs are gone," Megan said, "we have the perfect opportunity to put operation killjoy into effect."

"Boobs?" Zack asked, staring down at her.

"No!" Megan said, "It means 'moron'!"

"Now we better get out of here before Moseby catches us!" Zack said. "He always catches me eventually!"

"Don't worry, my parents haven't even caught onto me yet," Megan said, "I'm always one step ahead! All we need now is the perfect bait!"

"Hey Zack?" Woody called, coming into the lobby. "Cody? Where are you guys?" Zack and Megan grinned at each other slyly. Suddenly, a boxing glove came out from under the shrubbery, and knocked Woody face-first into a food cart.

"This is a disaster!" Esteban shouted.

"Zack!" Moseby yelled, "Where are you?!"

Meanwhile, after the windstorm had subsided at Weathercon…

Cody and Arwin lifted broken displays off of themselves.

"Wow, that was some storm, wasn't it?" Arwin said. Cody glared at him.

"You're really observant, aren't you?" Cody asked, sarcastically.

"Well, at least the storm blew Bruce Windchill's toupee off!" Walter said.

"I never knew Bruce was bald!" Audrey said. "That really brings down his cool factor!"

"So, what now?" Arwin asked.

"I think you owe someone an apology, Arwin," Cody said.

"Sorry Al Roker for calling you fat!" Arwin called.

"Not him!" Cody said, "Wait, you made fun of Al Roker?"

"Not intentionally," Arwin said.

"Anyway, I meant Dr. Maelstrom," Cody said, "You ruined his invention!"

"Now will take a lifetime for me to regain my credibility," Dr. Maelstrom sobbed, "And I'm 65 so I don't have that much life left!"

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Maelstrom," Arwin said, "Believe me, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Anything?" Maelstrom asked.

"Of course," Arwin said.

"Well, you can start by helping me fund my research," Maelstrom said.

"Oh, I can better, sir." Arwin said, "I can help you rebuild your machine. I am a handyman by trade, after all."

"Your help I can do without!" Maelstrom said.

"Believe me, sir, I know that I'm somewhat incompetent and clumsy, but I can make it up to you and repair your machine working better than it ever did before."

"You really mean that?" Maelstrom asked.

"With all my heart, sir." Arwin said.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance," Maelstrom said.

"Thank you, sir," Arwin said, "I won't let you down!"

"And since I brought him along," Cody said, "I think it's only fitting that I impart my genius in order to help Arwin fix the machine."

"Oh, Cody," Arwin said, "You don't have to—"

"Done, Blondie." Maelstrom said, shaking his hand.

Later, at a restaurant, Drake, Josh, Maddie, and London were all dining on Boston's finest cuisine.

"Ever since Chef Paolo got fired from my daddy's hotel, he's opened his own restaurant," London said, "And the food here is pretty good!"

"Yeah," Drake said, "it almost reminds me of home."

"Funny," Josh said, "For some reason, I have this strange sensation that I'm in the restaurant of an aging rocker."

"Hey," the manager said, who came up to their table. His hair was dark and gelled, "How are you folks doing tonight? Doesn't the soup just make you wanna have mercy?"

"What's in it, anyway?" Maddie asked.

"It's my specialty," Chef Paolo said, coming out of the kitchen, "Peruvian Puff Peppers!" Drake and Josh both spit out their soup.

"What's wrong with Peruvian Puff Peppers?" Maddie asked.

"Don't ask," Drake and Josh replied, simultaneously.

"Well, I can get you a refund if you want," the manager said.

"Don't bother," London said, "My Daddy'll cover it."

"Believe me, Mr. Tipton hasn't helped me since I left." Chef Paolo said.

"I thought you were fired?" Maddie asked.

"That's what they want you to think," Paolo said.

"But he has a home here now," the manager said, "It's usually a pretty full house in here."

"Y'know," Josh said, "Everywhere I look I see…oh my gosh, is that Oprah?!"

"Wait, Josh, she still has that restraining order on you!" Drake said. "This is gonna get ugly!"

"Oprah!" Josh shouted, "I'm your biggest fan!" As Drake and others watched Josh lunge towards the talk-show host/self-help guru, there was a loud crash followed by a faint moan from Oprah.

Meanwhile, back at the Tipton, Moseby was on the hunt for Zack.

"Where is that boy?" he asked. "When I find him, he's going to wish he had sunk with the SS Tipton!"

Megan and Zack, meanwhile, were in Drake and Josh's room.

"What're we doing in here?" Zack asked.

"Simple," Megan said, "While the parents and the boobs are away, we'll be up to foul play! It's time to play the ultimate prank on them!"

"What do you have in mind?" Zack asked.

"Well, Drake loves in his guitar," Megan said, "which he unfortunately took with him. However, he did leave his collection of guitar picks here. So all we have to do is plant a little surprise for him."

"And what about Josh?" Zack asked.

"He's another story," Megan said, "Josh loves Oprah. We'll go down to the projection room and switch out the movie of the week with a tape I like to call, 'Josh's Embarrassing Moments' which include everything from Josh making out with a cardboard cutout of Oprah to him singing in a bubble bath."

"Man, this is comedy gold!" Zack laughed, "You'll have to teach me how you do it! I have to come up with good pranks for Cody and Moseby without them knowing it was me!"

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it!" Megan said. "Watch and learn!"

Mr. Moseby was walking around outside the suite. Suddenly, hooks came out from the vent about him and snagged him and he was pulled into the vent, screaming hysterically.

"Great, how's that gonna help us?" Zack asked, as they walked out to hear screaming Moseby. "Moseby's gonna have my head for this if he gets out of there."

"Then let's make sure he stays in there for as long as necessary," Megan said.

"You're evil!" Zack exclaimed, "I like you!"

Later on, at a Boston nightclub, Drake, London, Maddie, and a bruised Josh walked in.

"You're lucky London paid Oprah off, Josh," Drake said, "She was about ready to have you arrested!"

"At least I got to meet her finally!" Josh said.

"But Daddy's not happy about having to cover all her hospital bills." London said, "I can't understand why all the doctors are named Bill. That must be very confusing!"

"London, tell your dad I'm sorry," Josh said, "I can make it up to him. If he comes to the San Diego Cineplex, I'll personally give him free popcorn and his choice of whatever movie he wants to see absolutely free!"

"Thanks, but Daddy doesn't come that cheap!" London said. "Now, if you throw in surprise appearances by the hottest celebrities in Hollywood then I'm…I mean _we're_ interested."

"Sure, I'll just get Brad and Angelina on the phone as soon as we land back in San Diego," Josh said, sarcastically.

"Great!" London squealed, "I love them!"

"She really is perfect for you," Josh whispered to his step brother.

"Hey London," Drake said, "My band's gonna be here any minute. Wanna rehearse backstage in the meantime?"

"I'd love to!" London said, as she grabbed Drake's arm and they walked off.

"I have a feeling this performance is really gonna bring down the house," Maddie said.

"You can say that again," Josh said. Backstage, Drake was teaching London the lyrics of his song while he tuned his guitar.

"Dang, I forgot my guitar picks!" Drake said, "They're back at the hotel!"

"Oh, no problem!" London said, "I'll have Esteban bring them over!"

"Alright," Drake said, "Now London, here's the song: _I never that it'd be so simple but, I found a way, found a way…"_ She joined him. At the start of her solo, glass started to break at the shriek of her voice.

"Was I good?" London asked.

"Smashing!" Drake laughed nervously.

Meanwhile, back at the Tipton, Esteban went in Drake and Josh's room to get the guitar picks. Suddenly, the unsuspecting bellhop was zapped with about 20 volts of electricity, as he screamed in pain.

"Uh-oh," Zack said, "That doesn't sound good!"

"Looks like the wrong rat fell for our trap!" Megan said.

"Let's get out of here while we still can!" Zack said.

"Don't worry, Moesby can't find us," Megan said. Mr. Moseby was still screaming as he was being sucked through the vent and finally was tossed out and into a laundry chute.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Muriel the maid said, as she gazed at her boss covered in dirty socks and underwear.

"Well, that's not my job!" Helen said, as she dumped a laundry basket into the washer. Zack and Megan dashed out of the elevator and through the lobby. Cody, Arwin, Walter, and Audrey walked in.

"Megan?" Audrey asked, "What's going on?"

"I think I know, ma'am," Cody said, "My brother and your daughter are up to no good."

"Prove it!" Zack retorted.

"Megan would never hurt anyone!" Audrey said, pulling her close. Suddenly, Esteban walked out of the elevator covered in ash, his uniform smoking.

"I beg to differ," Cody said.

"Where are Drake & Josh?" Walter asked.

"Out on a date with London and Maddie," Zack said.

"Wait, London…Tipton?" Walter asked. "As in _the_ London Tipton?"

"The very same," Cody said.

"Wait, who's Maddie?" Audrey said, "And isn't Josh still dating Mindy?"

"Tell him that," Zack said, "I had a crush on Maddie during middle school, but I've moved on. She's still hot though!"

"Maddie's the candy counter girl!" Cody said.

"Arwin, can you take Esteban here and get him cleaned up?" Zack asked.

"Sure thing, Zack," Arwin said.

"Hey, where's Woody?" Cody asked.

"Oh, that's a long story," Megan said.

"I got time," Cody said.

"Well—" Megan said.

"Zack? Cody?" Woody said, as he stumbled through the lobby, covered in chocolate and whipped cream. "Is that you?"

"Never mind, I don't need to know," Cody said.

Meanwhile, at the nightclub, Maddie and Josh were talking while London and Drake were rehearsing.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear glass shatter from backstage," Josh said.

"She really has quite the set of pipes, doesn't she?" Maddie asked, "Don't worry, I brought protection."

"Uh, Maddie," Josh said, "You do realize I'm seeing someone, right? I mean, I don't want to make you feel bad, but—" Maddie pulled out a bag of earplugs from her purse.

"Oh, right," Josh said, "Earplugs."

"Always like to be prepared!" Maddie said.

"Good evening, Boston!" Drake said, from up on stage, "Are you ready to rock?"

"YEAH!" the audience cheered.

As Drake started playing, London went over to the table their table.

"Maddie, you should be up there." London said.

"What?" Maddie asked, "I thought this was your moment?"

"I've had plenty," London said, "I know I can't sing, and you deserve to be up there!"

"But I don't know the words!" Maddie said.

"Oh, just go!" London said, as she pushed her on stage, and she joined Drake in the duet.

 _It's gonna take some time, to realize_

 _But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find_

 _Over your shoulder you know that, I told you_

 _I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down_

 _So just turn around_

Meanwhile, back at the Tipton…

A scowling Mr. Moseby walked out of the elevator

"You kids are in big trouble!" he bellowed.

"C'mon, Marion, don't be so hard on them!" Helen said.

"I know that hooligan had something to do with this!" Moseby said.

"I think what we need is to just talk out our problems," Helen said, "That's why I brought…"

"Oh no…" Moseby whimpered.

"Oh yes," Helen said, "the SS Tipton's psychologist, Mr. Blanket!"

"Not him!" Zack whined.

"You kids are being influenced by bad behavior," Mr. Blanket said, "and Mr. Moseby is feeling the brunt of your behavior."

"You can say that again," Moseby said.

"I'm still in love with your wife, by the way." Blanket whispered.

"And I'm still in love with Zack and Cody's mom!" Arwin shouted.

"Anyway, moving on," Mr. Blanket said, "You people need to work out your frustrations with each other and talk things out with a little heart-to-heart."

"Well, I know Zack is guilty!" Cody shouted.

"How would you know?" Zack asked, "You weren't even here!"

"Yeah, conveniently!" Cody said, "So you and your new partner in crime could stage some giant prank, right?"

"We're not partners!" Zack said.

"Sure," Cody said, "A likely story. Megan, what do you know about Zack?"

"Well, he's a trouble-maker, but not in my league." Megan said.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"I mean I can't believe I let myself be manipulated by you!" Megan said. Everyone gasped.

"Megan, why are you throwing me under the bus?" Zack asked. "I thought we were partners!"

"Whatever you thought was a lie!" Megan shouted.

"I can't believe you used our daughter!" Audrey sneered.

"Believe it," Moseby said.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here," Zack said, "She's tricking you!"

Suddenly Drake and Josh walked in with London and Maddie.

"Oh, hey boys!" Audrey said.

"Hey Mom," Drake said.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"Your sister was just found to be manipulated by Zack here." Audrey said.

"But she was using me!" Zack said.

"Megan!" Drake and Josh both exclaimed. They ran up the elevator. Zack followed them. They pounded on the door. It was locked.

"Megan, open this door!" Drake shouted.

"Megan, c'mon, if you don't open the door right now, we're telling Mom and Dad!" Josh said.

"What do I care, boobs?" Megan shouted from behind the door, "They'll never believe you!"

"Ok, fine," Zack said, "I suggest we try a different approach."

"How?" Drake asked.

"Easy," Zack said, gesturing toward a vent, "There's always another way in!"

"Oh no," Drake said. Cody came rushing down the hall.

"Zack!" he called, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to prove to you that I wasn't behind this," Zack said, "but since Megan won't open the door, we'll have to find another way in. Let's go!"

"You're not serious!" Cody said.

"Extremely serious," Zack said, as he removed the cover to the vent and crawled inside. Drake followed him.

"This used to work when we were younger, but I don't see how it can work now!" Cody said. Josh was struggling to get in the vent.

"Drake! Zack!" he called, "Help me!" Drake and Zack grabbed his arms, while Cody tried shoving him in from the opposite end. Cody crawled in after Josh.

"Alright, now let's sneak in the suite." Zack said. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound.

"Uh guys," Josh said, "Did you hear something?"

"Sorry," Zack said, "I had one too many burritos for lunch."

"Not that!" Cody said.

"Quit being a baby, Josh!" Drake snapped.

"But Drake," Josh said, "I'm afraid this vent can't hold all of our…uh-oh!"

The vent collapsed, and they all fell in, covered in dust and debris, into to Megan's room.

"What took you boobs so long?" Megan asked.

"Megan, you have to stop this!" Zack pleaded.

"Yes!" Josh shouted, "Confess what you did!"

"I've got a better idea," Megan said, "I'm not going to confess anything. In exchange for my silence, I will make the pranks all look like clever accidents, wiping Zack clean of all suspected wrongdoing."

"That sounds reasonable!" Zack said.

"No," Josh said, "You're not getting off the hook that easily, little missy! Confess!"

"Sorry boys," Megan said, "those are my terms, you don't like 'em, and I'll just tell Moseby it was you who planned this whole thing!"

"Alright fine," Zack said, "We accept!"

"Oh, and one thing I forgot to mention," Megan said, "I get free room service for the rest of our stay here."

"I can't believe I ever felt anything for you!" Zack said.

"What's going on?!" Mr. Moseby shouted, as he walked in, "What have you kids done to my hotel?"

"It wasn't them, Mr. Moseby," Megan said, "one of Arwin's machines went haywire. It's all here on this tape." She had Moseby a tape.

"Thank you, Megan," Moseby said, "if you only you boys were as responsible as her!"

Drake, Josh, Zack, and Cody all stared at him in bewilderment. "Huh?" they all exclaimed, simultaneously.

"As for Arwin," Moseby said, "I may have to end up docking your pay."

"That's not all," Cody said, "The Boston convention center is in need of repair too."

"It's a long story," Arwin said.

"I have plenty of time," Moseby said.

"Uh-oh," Arwin said, as they walked outside.


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Drake and Josh were working as bellboys in the lobby.

"I can't believe Mr. Moseby's having us work as bellboys to pay off the damages to the vent," Drake said.

"Hey, at least he didn't make you unclog the toilets," Zack said, "That's a nightmare, especially in Woody's room!"

"Hurtful!" Woody exclaimed. Suddenly, a familiar figure to Drake and Josh walked in the hotel.

"Mrs. Hayfer?" Josh asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Josh," she replied, "and I hate you, Drake."

"I know," Drake said.

"Hey Drake, Josh," Helen said, "After last night's fiasco, Marion needed some time off, so I convinced him to let me be temporary manager for the day."

"That's great, Helen!" Josh said.

"Well, what are you two standing around for?" she asked, "Take her bags!"

"Yes ma'am!" they replied.

"I brought in some extra help from back home," Helen said, "Say hello to Crazy Steve!"

"COCKADOODLE DOO! THE COW SAYS MOO!" Crazy Steve came in yelling.

"Oh no!" Drake and Josh groaned.

"And tonight's movie night here at the Tipton, so Josh, you're in charge of popcorn." Helen said.

"You need me to do anything, Helen?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, just stand there and look adorable!" Helen said. Suddenly, Bailey walked in.

"Bailey, you're back!" Cody said. "How was Kettlecorn!"

"Cody, I missed you!" Bailey said, giving him a hug, "It was nice to be home again, until Moose fell in the feeding trough and the hogs almost tromped him to death."

"If only…" Cody sighed.

"What?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing," Cody said, "Anyway, they're showing a movie tonight, wanna join me?"

"Sure," Bailey said, "I'm sure it'll be fun!"

Later, at the movie showing…

"Y'know, honey," Walter said, "Even though Weathercon was a complete disaster and the boys had to work to pay off damages to the hotel, this turned out to be a pretty nice vacation!"

"I agree!" Audrey said, as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Here's your popcorn!" Josh said, giving a bag to a guest, "Enjoy the movie."

"Hey Josh," Zack asked, "What's playing anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Josh said, "I think it's _The Creature that ate Manhattan_ or something."

The projector started rolling, and suddenly, to Josh's horror on the screen was a video of him playing in the bathtub.

"HO! HO! HO! MERRY BATHTUB!" Josh shouted on video. The audience burst into hysterical laughter. Walter and Audrey were in shock.

"Megan!" Josh sneered, "You'll pay for this!" Josh spied her and ran after her.

The next morning, Drake, Josh and their family were getting ready to leave.

"Man that sure was some funny stuff last night!" Zack giggled, "Merry Bathtub! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Well, good day to you!" Josh shouted angrily.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zack said.

"Well, Josh," Drake said, "This trip didn't turn out exactly like we planned, and Megan made fools of us, but we had a pretty sweet time and met some awesome people like Zack and Cody."

"And London and Maddie!" Josh said.

"I'll never forget you, Drake!" London said.

"Nor I you, London!" Drake said, as they held hands. Suddenly, she got a text on her cell phone.

"Ooo, a cruise on my friend Chelsea's private yacht!" London said, "Later losers!"

"Can I come?" Maddie asked.

"Ok, fine!" London said.

"Y'know Drake, I'm glad we could come on this vacation even though I was made the laughing stock of Boston at the end," Josh said.

"Me too, Josh!" Drake said.

"HUG ME, BROTHA!" Josh shouted, as he and Drake embraced.

"HUG ME, BROTHA!" Zack shouted to Cody.

"No thanks," Cody said.

"Don't worry Zack," Bailey said, "I've got it covered!"

"We're gonna miss you guys," Cody said, as he walked up to Drake and Josh, "minus Megan though!"

"I heard that!" Megan shouted.

"We'll miss you too, dudes." Drake said, "but if you're ever in San Diego, look us up sometime. We should hang out."

"Sounds sweet!" Zack said.

"You two sure have a pretty sweet life here!" Drake said.

"ZACK!" Moseby yelled, "WHY ARE MY POCKET HANKEYS SHOVED IN THE HOLES IN THE CEILING?!"

"Except for the occasional Moseby meltdown." Zack said.

"Occasional?" Cody said, "More like every day."

"HEY, WHO ATE MY ENCHALADA?" Crazy Steve burst in yelling.

"Uh, Crazy Steve, he told me not to say anything, but I'm terrible with secrets," Zack said, "Moseby ate it."

"Zack!" Moseby said, as walked into the lobby, "I've had just about enough of—oh dear!" Crazy Steve rushed at him with full force, tackling him to the ground.

"Well, I guess I was wrong," Zack said, "you didn't eat it!"

THE END


End file.
